Gadis dengan Sejuta Kenangan
by zhaErza
Summary: Semenjak duduk di SMA, Sasuke selalu bersama Hinata, karena ia merasa nyaman dengan gadis indigo itu. Tidak ada rasa di antara mereka, Hinata yang mencintai Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri yang mencintai seorang gadis yang selalu terbelenggu pada cinta masalalunya. Gadis itu adalah kenalannya dan sekarang menjadi teman sekelasnya. Gadis dengan sejuta kenangannya.


**Gadis dengan Sejuta Kenangan**

 _Story by_ : **zhaErza**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

 _Genre: Romance_

 _ **W**_ _ **ARNING:**_ OOC, EyD?, _Typos_ , RnR dan lain-lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reanding, Minnasan~~**_

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Semenjak duduk di SMA, Sasuke selalu bersama Hinata, karena ia merasa nyaman dengan gadis indigo itu. Tidak ada rasa di antara mereka, Hinata yang mencintai Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri yang mencintai seorang gadis yang selalu terbelenggu pada cinta masalalunya. Gadis itu adalah kenalannya dan sekarang menjadi teman sekelasnya. Ia selalu membawa buku yang cukup tebal ke mana-mana dan selalu menandangi isi dari buku itu yang merupakan kenangan masalalunya bersama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke bosan, dan kini matanya tak lepas dari sesosok gadis yang duduk tepat di depannya. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda, dan sedang bermalas-malasan di mejanya. Ia meletakkan dagunya di atas meja dan sedang mengunyah cokelat yang ukurannya cukup panjang. Hal itu biasa dilakukan si gadis, jika ia juga tengah merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

Hela napas terdengar, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Ia lalu melirik sebentar kepada gadis indigo yang duduk diam di samping dirinya. Tatapan gadis itu pun menatap bangku di depannya yang tengah kosong. Biasanya, bangku di samping Sakura, gadis yang duduk di depannya itu, ditempati oleh sahabat menyebalkannya, Naruto.

Mereka yang duduk di kelas dua SMA kini masih menunggu guru yang belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Suasana kian ribut karena kemungkinan jam pelajaran tidak akan berlangsung sampai akhir, kemungkinan guru-guru sedang melakukan rapat atau semacamnya.

"Hai, Sakura. Ayo bergabung bersama kami. Hinata, kau juga. Ayo kita membicarakan banyak hal."

Ino datang dan langsung duduk di samping Sakura, mengajak kedua gadis berbeda rambut itu untuk membicarakan banyak hal bersamanya. Hinata hanya tersenyum sedikit dan ia masih ingin membaca lanjutan novelnya, dan Sakura masih tidak memedulikan Ino yang menatap gadis itu mengerikan. Bayangkan saja, Ino yang selalu diet agar tubuhnya terlihat sempurna, langsung terbelalak melihat Sakura yang memakan cokelatnya setiap saat dan badan gadis itu tetap biasa saja tanpa adanya timbunan lemak atau semacamnya. Tetap langsing.

"Aku ingin cokelatku, kembalikan," suara rengekan Sakura terdengar.

Mata Ino memicing tajam, memerhatikan benda mengerikan di tangannya.

"Kau ini seorang gadis, dan memakan makanan manis berlebihan seperti ini sangat tidak baik tahu."

Sakura membenarkan duduknya yang sejak tadi tidak bersemangat. Ia kini duduk tegak dengan satu tangan memeluk buku kesayangannya.

Sasuke masih memerhatikan interaksi ketiga gadis itu, Sakura yang bersungut-sungut pun tidak lepas dari padangannya, juga buku yang selalu dibawa-bawa oleh si rambut merah muda dan dibukanya setiap waktu.

"Aku penasaran isi buku itu, coba kulihat. Kau ini anak baru yang masih dua minggu di sini, jadi turuti kata-kata seniormu ini."

Ino berbicara sambil tertawa, membuat Sakura memutar matanya karena melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya yang hobi berbicara sana-sini.

Sakura memberikan bukunya kepada Ino, dan gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang itu langsung menyambutnya dengan semangat. Ia tentu saja penasaran kepada gadis ini sering sekali terlihat membaca buku yang sama, dan selalu membuka buku itu ketika bosan. Yang Ino perhatikan lagi, Sakura juga akan langsung bersemangat ketika telah membuka bukunya, ia yakin kalau ada sesuatu di dalam buku ini.

Dengan senang hati Ino pun langsung membuka buku yang bersampul cukup tebal itu, di sana ada tertetra tulisan "U. Kinara & H. Sakura" dan ketika sampul buku terbuka, mata Ino disuguhkan oleh sebuah foto yang tertempel di halaman pertama, ternyata ini adalah buku sketsa mini. Itu adalah gambar Sakura yang kelihatan masih sangat muda dan gambar seorang lelaki berambut _raven_ yang mengacung ke belakang, kulit putih pucat, mata hitam dan wajah yang kelihatan sangat tampan dan manis karena lelaki itu tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa, Ino merasa sangat familier dengan gambar lelaki yang ada di buku sketsa mini milik Sakura ini.

Setelah mengingat, Ino langsung terbelalak. Matanya yang biru pun memerhatikan gambar dan seseorang yang berada di belakang Sakura. Bergantian ia lakukan hal itu.

"Ini Sa-Sasuke, kan?" ucap Ino sambil menunjuk lelaki di belakang Sakura yang tengah berwajah datar. Hinata yang penasaran pun ikut melihat ke dalam buku dan merasakan hal yang sama seperti sekarang ini. Ia juga melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Sementara si gadis merah muda, wajahnya masam bukan main. Ia tidak terima, lelaki yang ada di foto bersama dirinya itu disama-samakan dengan lelaki di belakangnya ini.

"Enak saja, kalian! Tentu saja bukan, ini adalah Kinara- _kun_ -ku. Jangan samakan dengan dia," ucapnya dengan nada kesal dan alis yang dikerutkan.

" _Che."_ Sasuke mendecih sambil menutup matanya. Kemungkinan ia juga tidak terima jika disama-samakan dengan seseorang yang ada di dalam foto itu.

Hinata dan Ino tentu saja terbengong ketika melihat prilaku dari dua makhluk di dekat mereka ini.

"Tapi, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , Sakura- _chan_?" Hinata tentu saja penasaran dan langsung saja bertanya. Ya, wajah lelaki di dalam foto itu sangat mirip dengan lelaki di sebelahnya, tetapi yang membuat berbeda adalah lelaki bernama Kinara di dalam foto ini kelihatan sangat ramah dengan senyumannya. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang dingin dan tak acuh.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, ia kini memerhatikan lagi sosok pria yang ada di foto ini. Perlahan, ia tersenyum kerena mengingat wajah dan intonasi lembut dari lelaki yang selalu dicintainya itu.

" _Ah_ , kalau menurut kalian tentu saja mirip. Tapi, kalau menurutku sama sekali tidak mirip." Walau Sasuke menutup mata dan mencoba tidak acuh, tapi nyatanya telinganya mendengarkan perkataan Sakura dengan saksama.

Kedua gadis yang masih terlihat kebingungan kini kembali menatap foto dengan pandangan yang serius, sepertinya mereka masih mencoba mencari ketidak miripan dari seseorang yang di potret pigure dengan si lelaki dingin yang berada di belakang Sakura, bukan hanya itu saja ternyata di dalam buku sketsa mini itu banyak sekali gambar tangan mengenai Sakura bersama lelaki yang bernama Kinara. Dan di dalam buku, kebanyakan dari gambar adalah mereka yang sama-sama tersenyum. Ya, mungkin itu adalah perbedaannya yang paling kelihatan antara sosok pria di gambar dengan Sasuke.

"Kinara- _kun_ -ku ini, walau agak pendiam, tapi ia juga ramah dan murah tersenyum. Walau tegas, tapi juga sangat penyabar. Tidak galak dan selalu memotivasiku agar selalu belajar dengan baik. Dia adalah lelaki yang dewasa dalam menyikapi sesutu." Sakura mengucapkan hal itu dengan wajah memerah.

Mereka pun memahami ternyara Sasuke dan Kinara itu sangat berbeda, walau wajahnya sangat mirip. Ternyata karakter mereka sangat berkebalikan.

" _Woa_ , kelihatanya sangat menarik, Sakura. Aku juga ingin punya kekasih seperti itu."

"Ternyata sangat berbeda, ya _. Eh,_ tapi sebenarnya dia ini siapa, Sakura- _chan_? Nah, ini inisial 'U' jangan-jangan Uchiha, ya?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, memang benar kalau Kinara adalah kakak dari Sasuke, keluarga Uchiha memiliki tiga orang anak, Itachi yang pertama, Kinara yang kedua dan Sasuke yang ketiga. Fisik mereka juga sangat mirip, apalagi antara Kinara dan Sasuke. Yang sangat membedakan dari keduanya adalah karakter si kakak kedua yang mirip dengan Itachi. Mereka sama-sama ramah dan murah senyum, sedangkan Sasuke adalah remaja yang cuek dan tidak acuh.

Mereka kembali membicarakan banyak hal mengenai sosok Kinara, tentu saja Sakura membicarakannya dengan semangat. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sejak tadi sudah mendengarkan obrolan mereka dan menjadi sangat benci ketika mendengar Sakura yang menceritakan kakaknya itu. Apalagi ketika ia dibanding-bandingnya dengan sosok Kinara oleh Hinata dan Ino. Telinganya panas, tidak menyangkan Sakura bahkan masih kelihatan sangat mencintai kakaknya walau Uchiha Kinara sudah dua tahun telah tiada di dunia ini.

"Beirsik!" tajam dan menusuk ucapan Sasuke barusan.

Mereka bertiga langsung terdiam ketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang menggeram, mata lelaki itu pun perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang manik hitam yang indah, tapi menyimpan banyak misteri. Alis Sakura berkerut ketika ia merasa terus saja ditatap oleh lelaki yang berada di belakangnya.

"Jika tidak ingin berisik, sana pulang dan mendekam di kamarmu yang bisu." Sakura tentu saja marah karena melihat wajah tidak menyenangkan dari Sasuke.

Ok, sekarang keadaan menjadi kurang nyaman dan Hinata merasakan hal itu. Ia lalu manatap Sasuke yang kelihatan benar-benar tersinggung sekarang. Ino pun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saja karena merasa tertekan berkat atmosfer tidak mengenakkan ini. Sementara Sakura, ia mencoba tidak peduli dan mendengus ketika melihat raut wajah lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan itu.

"Aku tidak suka kalian membandingkanku dengan orang yang sudah mati."

Lantas, Hinata dan Ino langsung terkejut karena mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Mereka terdiam dan berpikir bahwa lelaki yang bernama Kinara itu telah meninggal ternyata, pantas saja Sakura selalu membawa buku kenagan itu ke mana-mana. Karena sudah tidak bisa berjumpa dengan kekasihnya.

Sakura menggeleng, ia lalu berdiri dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke. Perlakuan demikian dari Sakura terhadap Sasuke tentu saja menarik perhatian dari penghuni kelas, para siswa dan siswi lainnya pun lantas berbisik-bisik karena melihat kelakuan sang gadis merah muda.

Alis lelaki itu naik ketika kerahnya ditarik gadis merah yang beraut wajah marah di hapadannya ini, ia lalu menyeringai ke arah Sakura dan menantang gadis itu dalam duduknya.

"Dia belum mati, dia hanya masih belum ditemukan. Kaupaham!" suara Sakura melengking.

Sementara itu, Ino dan Hinata berinisiatif ingin menenangkan Sakura dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk menghentikan aksinya kepada si gadis berambut gulali. Tetapi, mereka kemudian terdiam ketika mendengar si lelaki yang masih santai duduk di kursinya itu dan menatap langsung mata indah Sakura yang terlihat berkaca-kaca membalas ucapan sang gadis.

"Sudah dua tahun, apalagi yang kauharapkan, _hn_? Ingin dia tiba-tiba kembali dengan keadaan amnesia. Ha-ha. Bahkan kami, keluarganya telah mengadakan upacara pemakaman."

Sasuke bersuara datar saat berbicara, mungkin ucapannya sangat jahat untuk Sakura. Tapi, ia sendiri sudah muak melihat gadis itu saat pertama kali pindah ke sekolah ini dan selalu membawa buku yang cukup dikenalinya itu ke mana pun dia pergi. Selalu membuka buku itu dan tersenyum sendiri karena berimajinasi tentang kakaknya.

 _Bugh._

Pukulan ia terima dari Sakura. Itu tidak terlalu sakit dibandingkan ucapan pedas yang ia ucapkan kepada sang gadis. Sekarang, kelas mendadak sepi. Hinata dan Ino terbelalak karena mereka tidak sampai berpikir kalau Sakura akan memukul Sasuke seperti tadi.

Yang dilakukan Sasuke hanya semakin melebarkan seringainya, entah kenapa ia sangat tidak rela melihat gadis yang dicintainya ini selalu terperangkap dengan cinta masa lalunya bersama sang kakak. Gadis itu, yang sudah jadi primadona dan buah bibir sejak hari pertamanya hadir di sekolah ini, pun menolak mentah-mentah ajakan para murid lelaki yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, gadis itu selalu menolak murid-murid dengan alasan sudah punya kekasih. Sasuke yang tahu jelas apa maksud Sakura pun hanya mendecih, betapa gadis itu sangat terkurung di masa lalunya. Miris sekali.

"Sakura, sudahlah. Maafkan Sasuke."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan memancing Sakura- _chan_ , sudahlah."

Ino lalu perlahan menarik tangan Sakura dari kerah Sasuke dan mendudukan Sakura. Sementara Hinata, ia memandang Sasuke dengan tajam sambil menggelengkan kepala, ia juga perlahan membelai punggung Sakura dan menenangkan gadis itu.

Cokelat yang tadi sempat diambil oleh Ino, kini ia makan kembali. Baginya, tidak ada yang lebih menenangkan dari memakan cokelat saat sedang kesal dan tersekiti seperti sekarang ini.

Tatapan matanya masih mengarah ke punggung Sakura. Padahal, sudah dua tahun sejak kematian Kinara, tetapi ia masih bingung kenapa gadis di depannya ini masih saja menunggu lelaki itu, dan tetap teguh mencintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan bersama, Sasuke dan Hinata. Berjalan menuju ke halaman depan dan menanti jemputan masing-masing. Mereka selalu diam setiap bersama, tidak ada satu kata pun yang terucap jika sudah jalan bersama sepeti ini, tetapi masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada yang keberatan dengan kesepian ini. Mereka sudah terbiasa

Yang ada di hati Hinata adalah Naruto, kekasihnya yang sedang berada di luar kota untuk mengikuti olimpiade Karate dan yang ada di hati Sasuke hanya Sakura, si gadis dengan sejuta masa lalunya.

Hinata kini meremas-remas jarinya sendiri, ia ingin bertanya beberapa hal dengan temannya ini. Tetapi, ia juga cukup ragu apakah hal ini harus ia tanyakan atau tidak, mengingat di kelas tadi ada sedikit keributan antara teman merah mudanya dan lelaki yang berjalan di sampingnya ini.

" _Ano_ , Sasuke- _kun._ Kau tidak ingin meminta maaf kepada Sakura- _chan_? Itu cukup keterlaluan, dan aku mengerti dengan perasaan Sakura- _chan_."

Hanya lirikan saja yang menjadi jawaban Sasuke. Lelaki itu tetap diam dan mencoba tidak mengacuhkan ucapan dan teguran temannya ini. Hinata yang sudah tahu tidak akan dipedulikan oleh Sasuke, pun tidak ingin menyerah. Ia mencoba untuk mengatakannya lagi.

"Menurutku, itu tidak pantas. Jika kalian ada masalah, bicarakanlah baik-baik. Apalagi Sasuke _-kun_ selalu memerhatikan Sakura- _chan._ "

Sengaja Hinata mengucapkan kata seperti itu untuk memancing lelaki dingin di sebelahanya. Dan hasilnya, helaan napas berat pun keluar dari mulut si lelaki. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang memikirkan Sakura sekarang dan semakin gelisah karena ucapan gadis di sebelahnya itu.

Mereka kini sampai di dekat gerbang sekolah, dan sedang menunggu mobil jemputan. Di depannya, Sasuke melihat gadis berambut _pink_ yang tengah bersama dengan kakak sepupunya. Gadis itu tersenyum bersama dengan kakaknya yang merupakan senior mereka, dan di sana Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang gadis merah muda ketika melihat senyuman tulus yang tak pernah ada untuknya.

Mata bulan Hinata menatap gelagat itu, Sasuke terus memerhatikan Sakura. Dan ia tersenyum, mungkin beberapa saat lagi, semoga saja kedua orang ini bisa bersama seperti ia dan kekasihnya, Naruto. Dan ia berdoa, agar Sakura bisa melepas kenangan masalalunya, dan menerima Sasuke apa adanya. Ia paham apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura, kemungkinan besar, Sakura tidak ingin menjadikan Sasuke yang fisiknya sangat mirip dengan kekasih gadis itu dan menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan semata.

"Bahagiakan dia, Sasuke- _kun_."

Kini pandangan Sasuke kembali ke arah Hinata, lelaki itu mengangguk dan dalam hati mengiyakan apa yang diucapkan temannya itu. Matanya pun kian tak lepas dari pesona merah muda yaang masih memamerkan seyumnya yang menawan di depan sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

A/N:

 **Terimakasih** __kepada para pembaca sekalian, fic ini terinspirasi dari mimpi aku. Wkwkwk. Aku mimpi SasuSaku nih tapi subuh sebelum adzan. Dan aku gemes sendiri karena setiap mimpi itu, 98 % aku ingat kejadiannya. Ini bikin frustasi juga sih, apalagi kalau mimpi yang serem-serem gitu. Hehe. Dan walaaaaa ... jadilah fic ini.

Dan untuk karakter Kinara, hehe ... itu adalah karakter OC dari aku, dia Karakter 2D yang sering kubuat waktu masih SMA dulu, karakter cowo cantik kaya Sasuke tapi, agak pendiam dan ramah.

Oke, fic ini nanti akan ada skuel. Aku sengaja gak buat MC, karena gak mau nambah hutang hehe. Jadi, kalau ide sudah matang nanti, bakal aku lanjut untuk perjuangan Sasuke dalam merebut hati Sakura yang udah terlalu terbelenggu dengan cinta masalalunya.

Oke, salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza.**


End file.
